


Sander Sides Mini stories

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, By no ships means no established relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Deceit Sanders Angst, Doll au from a future chapter, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Has Issues, Future story ideas, Hiding problems, Hinted analogical, Inspired by Melanie Martinez, Inspired by Music, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Lots of Crying, M/M, Might continue this story after the main stories are over, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No angst for him folks, Patton is bad at feelings, Remus is a happy camper, Remus is just Remus, Remus's chapter is crazy, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Deceit Sanders, Sad Deceit| Janus Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Short Stories, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit| Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, for like one chapter, hinted abuse in deceit's story, hinted demus, hinted roceit, mentioned emotional breakdown, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Mini stories that I made for the Sander Side fandom. Some of these stories can turn into actual stories if you guys want them to be.Some of these stories do contain mature content and themes, be wary of these topics.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Dollhouse

_Places, places_

_Get in your places_

_Thrown on your dress and put on doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Picture, Picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

Roman looked around the mind palace's garden, a smile on his face. The flowers that he conjured up were beautiful, the roses were a bright red, the forget-me-nots had a deep shape of blue Roman admired. The sunflowers stood tall, facing the sun. The petals seemed to shine when the sun shined on them. Roman picked up a rose from the brush embracing the tranquility of the moment. Roman's smile fell when he felt the familiar tug of being summoned by Thomas. The prince didn't want to deal with Thomas's issues today nor did he want the other sides to push him to the side. He hated being ignored in the video and being pushed to the side as a background character. He was the star of the show, he didn't deserve to be forgotten. 

Roman scoffed at the thought, this was the reason that no one liked him. he was too egocentric for his own good. He was rude too, nobody wanted to be friends with an arrogant person like him. He couldn't help it but he's trying, trying so hard to be better. He apologized to Logan who just brushed it off. He apologized to Virgil who was still skeptical of him and that hurt Roman a lot. He wants to change even if it breaks him in the process, he just wants to be heard, 

Even worse they didn't tell him about the duke coming which led to Roman getting knocked out for most of the episode. Roman had to go to Remus after the video to tell him to never interfere with the lights side ever again. Remus just laughed and mockingly promised Roman he will never do it again. Roman quickly dressed himself up to cover the dark bags under his eyes and placed the rose on the dresser near his bed. Roman groaned before putting on his best smile and went up into the real world. 

"Hello there!" Roman exclaimed waving at the others. "Hi Roman." Thomas greeted his creative side turning his attention to Logan. Roman listened in on Thomas's problem and he was ignored again. Roman gave his famous smile towards Thomas, the camera watching him. Roman felt his mask fading as it went back towards Thomas talking to Virgil. Roman remembered feeling so hurt when Logan disregard him as unimportant, even so, Roman kept his personal feeling aside for Thomas. He was creativity for goodness sakes! He was Thomas's hopes and dreams and he will do anything to achieve them. Even if it means listening to the others to keep them happy. Roman smiled for the picture camera again as they closed out the episode cause everyone thought he was perfect. ' _Please don't let them look through the curtains.'_ Roman prayed, knowing he was about to break soon.

The rose left on the dresser slowly started to lose its bright color and losing its petals. The wilting rose's petals became loose and decompose. The creative mindscape quickly went dark to reflect their creator's mood, the creatures hid away from the incoming storm. The inhabits of the mind palace embraced themselves because _they see things that no one else sees_.


	2. Pity Party

_Maybe if I knew all of them well_

_I wouldn't be trapped in this hell that holds me_

_Maybe if I casted out a spell_

_Or tell them decorations were in pastel ribbon_

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_

_Whatever, whatever_

_Just means there's way more cake for me_

_Forever, forever_

_It's my party and I cry if I want too_

_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_

_I'll cry till the candles burn down this place_

_I'll cry till my pity party's in flames_   
  
  


"Roman, I thought you fought for honor!" Patton yelled at judge Roman across the courtroom making everyone stop and look at the father-like side. Roman was taken back by the claim as he struggled with an explanation. "Back to the witness," Deceit said suddenly to keep the trial going to prove Thomas guilty for being selfish. Roman listened to the conversation thinking about Patton's words. _'Is the wedding more important than the callback?'_ Roman asked himself as the case began to wrap up, Thomas admitted he wasn't going to pay attention because he was still single. The others looked at Roman, "Judge, the final verdict?" Deceit asked with a smirk on his face.

Roman took a deep breath. "We're going to the wedding." Roman hit the gravel ending the trial. Deceit's face turned into disbelief as they went back into the real world. "WHAT!?" Deceit yelled out looking at Roman. "It's obvious that Thomas puts his friends before himself and for that... We will go to the wedding." Roman explained looking at Patton who gave him a proud smile. Deceit went on a tangent trying to convince the others that going to the wedding was a bad idea until they didn't listen to him anymore. Deceit then left leaving the light sides to speak their final word toward Thomas.

"Are you okay, Roman?" Thomas asked, worry on his face as he waited for his creative side to respond. Roman gave Thomas a small grin. "Yes, Thomas I'm fine. It's just time to go back to the drawing board I guess." Roman said softly. Roman left the room as he wanted to avoid the side asking him if he really was okay. Roman felt like crying but he couldn't do it in front of the others. he was afraid that they will look down on him for being weak, so he left before that could happen.

Roman felt his tear down his face as he went into his bedroom. He kneeled on the ground as he started to sob as the weight of his decision fell on him. The decision to go to the wedding instead of callback Thomas got, he felt so fucking stupid for thinking the others will agree with him on going to the callback. He knew that Thomas wanted this but here he is not going. Patton just had to tell him friends were more important than possibility getting cast in an Alfred Hitchcopplucas film. Deceit made some great points in the case and Roman did enjoy his jokes. However, he was a liar and Roman had to fight for what's right. He did agree with Deceit but the light sides were more important to him. Roman cried as he started to create a little pity party for himself. He didn't mean too but the prince of creativity felt so defeated and _he was gonna cry until his pity party's in flames._


	3. Milk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is accepted by the light sides and he moves in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for Accepting Anxiety part 2 and Taking On Anxiety episodes.  
> Also, there is a mentioned fight before Virgil leaves.

_Nine, ten, never want to see you again_

_Eleven, twelve, I pull off black so well_

_Shit behind the curtain I'm sick of sugar coating_

_Next time you alone, think twice before you grab the phone_

_Ashes. ashes time to go down_

_Ooh, honey do you want me now?_

_Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed_

_Sing you a lullaby where you die in the end_

Virgil sat on the stairs watching Thomas like a hawk, he was speaking to him about the things he must have forgotten until the prince got one of Thomas's friends to help him out. Virgil tried his best to ignore her and play into Thomas’s fears. After that whole adventure, he left failing to make Thomas anxious and to protect him. Virgil walked back into his room ignoring his friends. Virgil smirked to himself as he thought about going back up to the surface world to meet the other sides. He thought about it further, his smirk fading as multiple scenarios filled his head that had bad results. The anxious side tried to put those thoughts aside as he felt himself panicking. He needs to keep his composer for the next video so that he can help Thomas learn and think about his decisions more carefully. 

In the next couple of days and videos, Virgil became more accustomed to the light sides who may have accepted him. Virgil wasn't sure if this was true, Roman still disliked him so did Logan, hell Thomas doesn't even care. The only one who gave him a warm welcome was Patton, but he didn't count cause he accepted everyone. Virgil decided to duck out because he wasn't important to them at all. Until they all decided to go to his room to find him. 

"What are you doing in my room?!" Virgil shouted as all the others (chaotically gay) screamed in shock. "ANXIETY!? I'm so happy to see you!" Thomas yelled to Virgil who rolled his eyes. "You all just scream at him when I came in," Virgil said as the other sides scrambled for an excuse. After a bit of back and forth about his importance in Thomas's life, Virgil agreed to be part of Thomas again. "Alright, I'm ready to share my name with you all," Virgil said catching everyone's attention making him regret his decision. "My name is Virgil." Virgil looked at all the smiling faces and looked at Patton who had a big grin. "Welcome to the family Virgil." 

Virgil was ready to get out of the dark sides after a fight with his friends. "Virgil you can't leave us!" Remus screamed, tears streaming down his face. Deceit had a look of concern and disappointment directed to the anxious side. "Virgil, please stay. We don't want you to leave." Deceit said making Virgil's blood boil. "No, I'm going to the light sides! Thomas accepted me and I'm not going to betray his trust." Virgil left his two friends in the living room and got ready to move into the light side's mindscape. He couldn't trust Deceit or Remus anymore because he knew deep in his heart that they wanted to hurt Thomas and he wasn't going to let that happen. 

Virgil didn't _want to see them again._ He put on the jacket Patton got for him and tossed his old jacket out of his room. Virgil felt so happy with the light sides, happier than he ever was as a dark side. It was a way to redeem himself to Thomas and help him with his issues. He was going to protect Thomas from the other darks sides for as long as he can. Deceit came in his room making Virgil hiss at his former friend. "Virgil please," Deceit pleaded but Virgil stopped him. "Stop Deceit. I'm done with all of you, now leave me the fuck alone." Deceit was going to lie to him again he knows it. Deceit sighed and left the anxious side alone. Virgil was done with the _shit behind the curtain he's sick of sugar coating_. He was ready to go, and step into the sun.


	4. Alphabet Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is done with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the moving on episode so minor spoilers.

_I know my ABCs, yet you keep teaching me_

_I say fuck your degree Alphabet Boy_

_You think you're smarter than me with you bad poetry_

_Fuck you ABCs, Alphabet Boy_

_I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now_

_Spell my name on the fridge now, with all your alphabet toys_

_You won a spelling bee now, but are you smarter than me now?_

_You're the prince of the playground, little Alphabet Boy_

Logan deeply signed as he tried to give Thomas logical reasons only for Roman and Patton to give their not-so-insightful thoughts on the situation at hand. Thomas was going through a break-up and everyone was in disarray. Virgil was looking away as he tried to control his growing paranoia. "Alright! Let's help Thomas feel better." Patton exclaimed, his eyes shined bright as he took the group into his room.

Logan felt uncomfortable as he looked around Patton's room. The room had a soft yellow-orange glow along with multiple items from Thomas's life. This gave the room a nostalgic aesthetic as the side looked through their old items and memories. Logan smiled at the old microscopes and the degree that Thomas had (which he was still mad at Thomas if he was being honest with himself). Thomas smiled at all the great memories he had and slowly forgot about his heartbreak. However, his logical side caught on to Patton's attempt to keep Thomas in the past and not move on. "Wait a minute, something isn't right," Logan said out of the blue looking at Patton who gulped. "Patton you are keeping Thomas in the past so that he won't move on." Logan pointed out, glaring at Patton.

Patton's eyes shifted down as to tell Logan that he was right. "Well so! It won't hurt Thomas to remember the good times." Patton argued back making Logan shake his head. "That's not how it works Patton. Thomas needs to acknowledge his pain and move on from him." Logan explained to Patton. This caused the two to start arguing making the other three feel uncomfortable. "Guys please," Virgil attempted to grab the two's attention. "Patton, Logan stop!" Roman and Thomas shouted making the two stop. "Fine if you're not going to listen to me then I'm leaving," Logan exclaimed before he left Patton's room.

The logical side went to Thomas's living room and waited for all of them to learn their lesson without him. Logan hated being treated like an idiot, Thomas throws him to the side because he let his emotions get to him after the breakup. Logan tried to understand Thomas and Patton during this but he just couldn't. He was the voice of reason, staying in the past is going to hurt him more than help him. Logan felt his anger rise again when he thought about the debate he had with Virgil. Nobody wanted to listen to him but as long as he knows he right, Logan will just _say fuck your degrees._


	5. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a sad boy and he needs a hug.

_I look at you and see myself_

_I know you better than anyone else_

_I have the same faucet in my eyes_

_So your tears are mine_

_They call me crybaby, crybaby_

_But I don't fucking care_

_Crybaby, crybaby_

_I laugh through my tears_

_Crybaby, crybaby_

_Tears fall to the ground_

_I just let them drown_

Patton sat in his room looking at Thomas's memories in one of his many photobooks as well as his own to make himself feel better. Patton was mortality, after all, the "dad" of the group and he was supposed to be happy all the time. He loved the other sides so much and he wanted to give them the best materials he can give them. He loved spending every moment each one of them and Thomas. They were his family after all and he loves them. Yet why does he feel so empty? Patton stopped looking into Thomas's good memories and watched them turn into sad memories. Patton felt his panic grow, he quickly looked away from the memories playing in his head. Patton put the photobook on the table near him to focus on getting rid of these unwanted feelings. He didn't want to make Thomas feel sad, he needed to make sure that Thomas is happy. It was one of the ways to be a good person.

Patton shook his head to get rid of his negative feelings, he tried to remember an embarrassing moment that happened in his life. The Heathers' performance came into his head making the moral side chuckle. He remembered the chaos that ensued when Thomas mooned the entire audience. Virgil was screaming about this moment and Roman continued with the performance, an agitated smile on his face. Logan rolled his eyes and comforted Virgil, smoothing him with calming words. Virgil slowed down his breathing and held on to Logan for the rest of the show, Patton soon joined in making sure that Virgil was safe. 

Patton felt a warm feeling over him, taking a deep breath in, he felt so much better. Patton picked up the book he put aside. He flipped through the pages feeling the old paper between his fingers. Patton felt nostalgic as more memories filled his head. Then, he remembered what Logan told him during the moving on episode. "You're keeping Thomas in the past so that he won't move on." Logan's words repeated in his head, ruining his mood again. Patton tried so hard to tell Logan he was wrong but he was right. He was hindering Thomas's ability to move on from his ex. Roman and Patton were in disarray when the break-up happened that they couldn't think. Patton felt so awful because he was the reason that Thomas couldn't just feel better. 

Patton's smile fell slowly, he closed the photobook he had in his hands and put it aside. Patton felt so sad yet he couldn't admit it. It will make Thomas sad and the others worry about him. Patton didn't care if he was hurting himself, he knew himself _better than anyone else_ , he felt his eyes about to leak soon which in turn will make Thomas cry. He was connected to Thomas's emotions. Patton started to sob as all his negative emotions crash down on him. 

Patton took more heavy breaths to stop himself from crying. he can't have Thomas have an emotional breakdown. Not now nor ever, Thomas's happiness was more important to Patton. He felt his tears slowing going away as he thought about anything that made him happy. Patton looked towards his bed and grabbed a small dog plushie and hugged it tightly. "I want you to raise, I want to see you smile." He started softly singing to himself and he waited for a few minutes. The room was silent, his tears dried but it left his eyes red and puffy. Patton then started to laugh. " _I laugh through my tears, I just let them drown,_ " Patton whispered to himself because he knows that laughing was the best medicine out there.


	6. Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this story does have some trigger warnings. Be careful and keep these themes in mind.
> 
> This story contains:
> 
> -Hinted abuse
> 
> -brief suffocation 
> 
> -Forced silence
> 
> Also a reminder, this is just pure speculation on the mysterious orange side yet to be revealed, this note will update when we see this new side. However, please take this interpretation with a grain of salt and I'll appreciate your thoughts on this.

_Think I got myself in trouble, so I fill the bath with bubbles_

_Then I'll put all the towels all away_

_Should've never said the word "love"_

_Threw a toaster in the bathtub_

_Sick of all the games I have to play_

_I'm tired of being careful, t_ _rying to keep the water warm_

_Let me under your skin_

_Un-oh there it goes, said too much it overflowed_

_Why do I always spill?_

_I feel it coming down my throat_

_Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_

_God I wish I never spoke_

_Now I better wash my mouth out with soap_

Deceit felt his frustration bubble up inside him, the light sides were arguing with him about going to the wedding instead of the callback and he was sick of them making Thomas do the "right" thing. Deceit wasn't just a lair, he was Thomas's self-preservation side working together with Roman to get Thomas closer to his dream. However, Patton had to fight Deceit about Thomas's morality and how he needed to be at the wedding for his friends. Deceit hated Patton for multiple reasons including his black and white view on morality. Deceit can see the lies that Patton tells himself but he couldn't use it against him. He may be a dark side but he knows that bringing even more problems to light will cause more problems.

That's not the only reason, Deceit decided to help the others cover up their lies as a way to keep Thomas stable. He was taking a toll on him, Deceit was haunted by the consent lies the others tell themselves every day. He felt himself going mad as the lies were growing in numbers every day and he wasn't sure if he can keep them hidden anymore. Deceit huffed as Virgil keep telling him to get out of their space. Roman was quiet, he wasn't saying a word. Deceit felt pity for him, Roman did want Thomas to go with his dreams but he was always shot down.

"Can you all just listen to me for once!?" Deceit exclaimed catching everyone's attention for a brief moment. "We rather not Deceit," Logan replied, a hint of malice in voice as he turned his attention back to Thomas. Deceit growled and wanted to tell the others already about the dark sides. Deceit stopped as he felt his throat starting to hurt, he ignored this as he tried to the other's attention. He stopped again as his throat started to feel sore, Deceit's eyes widen in fear. Deceit felt the air escape of his body as he felt his neck tighten. 

Deceit gasped for air and tried to get Virgil's attention to help him. Virgil turned to see Deceit who was breathing heavily. "Virgil- He. he-" Deceit whispered to the anxious side who shrugged him off. "Not now Deceit. Just leave, you're not needed here." Virgil said with a harsh whisper making Deceit back off. Deceit tired to tell Virgil about him but Deceit's throat tightened again, suffocating silently in the background. Deceit felt his eyes tear up and his face turning blue. The suffocating stopped as the others looked back at him. They were waiting for his input, Deceit sighed, "Alright, I'm be going then. Have fun at the wedding." Deceit sarcastically announced sinking back into his room. 

Deceit knew that the orange side was going to come soon. Even so, if he did tell the light sides they wouldn't listen. After all, he was a liar and one of the bad guys. " _I felt it come down my throat, I guess I wash my mouth out with soap. God, I wish I never spoke, now I have to wash my mouth out with soap._ " Deceit winced at the pain of his throat and shook as the cold air hit him. Deceit didn't want to deal with Remus or him so he just stayed in his cold room, resting his sore throat. 


	7. Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus being Remus

_Where's my prescription?_

_Doctor, doctor please listen_

_My brain is scattered_

_you can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter_

_I'm peeling the skin off my face, cause I hate feeling safe_

_The normals make me afraid, the crazies make me feel sane_

_I'm nuts, baby I'm mad_

_The craziest friend that you ever had, you think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

_Tell the_ _psychiatrist something is wrong, over the bend_

_Entirely bonkers, you like me best when I'm off my rockers_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? all the best people are_

_So what 'Im crazy? you think I'm gone_

_So what if I'm crazy? all the best people are_

_And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone_

_It's probably the reason we get along_

Remus giggled as he created a new disgusting monster in his realm, where all of Thomas's intrusive thoughts live in craziness. The world of imagination the duke built for himself was beautiful in his eyes, the perfect mixture of crazy and fun. The monster quickly runs away from its creator to wreak havoc somewhere in the Duke's large mansion. Remus leaned back on his throne with a bored expression on his face. Remus hated being bored out of his mind, he felt like dying when he couldn't find anything fun to do. Deceit was gone doing who knows what, and the light sides were annoyed with him. Roman brought his sword out and pointed the weapon at Remus when he visited his twin.

Remus giggled at the memory, he finds it cute that Roman was going to fight him. Roman was the weaker twin in Remus's opinion because of how sensitive the prince can be. Remus knows this and has fun making fun of Roman. However, Remus doesn't take it too far as he knew that Roman has some issues about himself and he didn't want to deal with drama concerning his issues. Remus hummed and summoned his morning star twirling around in circles lazily. Remus thought and thought until he remembered a story that Deceit told him. Remus summoned a book that fell on his lap, the cover reading "Alice in Wonderland", the Duke started to flip through the pages with a grin forming on his face. 

He closed the book as he devised a plan that he can have fun in, but first, he needed to get his characters to come out and play. Remus got up from his throne and walked towards his little town. Remus felt so free as he walked around the town he built, the people had wicked smiles to them, similar to Remus's delirious smile. Remus knew he was one of the more crazier sides that Thomas had. Roman will never admit it but if the brothers weren't separated after the split they would have been the craziest sides in the mindscape. He got to the grey area where all the sides can enter the real world when Thomas needed them. Remus snuck into the real world wanted to startle Thomas and wanted to see if he wanted to play a little game. 

Remus appeared in front of Thomas who jumped at the sight of the crazy side. "Jesus Remus!" Thomas yelled making Remus giggle. "Do you want to play a game, Thomas?" Remus asked, pulling out his favorite deodorant and started to eat it. "No why?" Thomas answered as Remus smiled at him. Thomas was confused at the intrusive side, he was waiting for Remus to start talking. Thomas felt that he was planning some terrible and he didn't like it one bit. "No matter what you say, you're still playing!" Thomas mentally groaned waiting for Remus to explain. "I want to play a game," Remus said with a childish glee making Thomas raise an eyebrow at him. "What game?" Thomas asked he watched Remus as he felt his anxiety raise. Remus smiled and got closer to Thomas's ear. "Thomas, you know _my brain is scattered, you can be Alice and I'll be the Mad Hatter._ " Thomas gave Remus a confused look before Thomas was teleported into the Duke's crazy world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guy I want this to be a story. Maybe if you guys want it to be one, I might consider it.
> 
> ;)


	8. Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Au I created for this song. This Au follows Doll marker, Thomas Sanders creates dolls for children and created six dolls for himself. He gives them all the names and personalities he believes they will have. A fairy comes and gives them life (like in Pinochicco), let's just say Patton gets a bit attached. 
> 
> Also, Deceit's name is Daniel cause why not.
> 
> Edit: Deceit’s real name is Janus so I’m gonna change it.

Thomas smiled at the new doll he created, a cute boy with slick hair, kind brown button eyes and a cardigan around the little doll's shoulders. He put the new doll in the box where the others were but before the new doll was put away, Thomas gave him a name, Patton. Thomas put the new doll in the box and put it away. Thomas yawned and went to bed unaware of a little light that came into his room tonight. The light turned into a beautiful fairy with tan skin and a blue dress, she turned to the box and took it out from its spot. The fairy took the six dolls and set them on the table, looking at all of them. The fairy got out her wand and gave the dolls life, the dolls moved a little as they all started to wake up. One doll in a prince attire with a red slash and fluffy brown hair was the first to wake up, then the doll with dark eyes and a purple sweater. "Who are you?" the prince asked pointing at the fairy as the other doll rolled his eyes. The other two to wake, a doll with snakeskin on the side of his face and a doll who looked similar to the prince but he was in a green duke attire. The fairy simply smiled at the Prince as the last two woke up; a doll with a simple tie and a doll with a cardigan.

"Hello to the world dear children." The fairy greeted as the six looked at her. "My name is Maria and I'm one of the blue fairies who grant wishes." Maria smiled as the prince squealed in happiness and listened to her. "I'm here to give you life so that you can give Thomas company," Maria explained as the dolls talked to themselves. "Who's Thomas Miss Maria?" The snake faced doll asked a bit concerned about all this. "Thomas is your maker, Janus," Maria answered as the name shocked the doll. "You all have names. The prince is Roman, his twin brother, the duke is named Remus. The pessimist is named Virgil, the teacher is Logan and the dad is Patton." Maria explained as the dolls smiled. "Why are you here Miss. Maria?" Logan asked pushing his glasses and looked at the tall woman. "Well Logan, I'm here to grant Thomas's greatest wish. That wish to give his precious dolls life." Maria answered. The dolls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. 

"You all are here to protect Thomas from harm and help him through life, now sleep. He will meet you all tomorrow. Now I must go." Maria explained. All the dolls looked at her and each other. "Right now? We still need answers." Virgil said as Logan put his hand on his shoulder, Virgil huffed and looked down. Virgil had a bad feeling about this fairy and her reasons for bringing them to life. "My apologies Virgil, I didn't know what other questions you all have. This is not the time however as I must return to my realm before Thomas wakes up." Upon hearing Maria's words, Virgil decided to let it go for now. One by one, the dolls yawned and went to sleep. Maria smiled and put a blanket over them. Before she left, she whispered into Patton's ear, "You are the one who has Thomas's heart. Protect it, Patton." And with that, she left into the darkness of night.

Thomas woke up in the morning and went into his sewing room to make inventory, he looked at the shelf the dolls were in. The shelf had a blanket over something and it started to move. Thomas went close to the shelf and lifted the blanket. He looked at the dolls as Patton open his eyes. "Hi," Patton said as he rubbed his eyes, Thomas shock turned into happiness. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" 

From that day forth, Thomas was happy that his dolls were alive and spent as much time with each one of them. Thomas had sure that they were safe, loved and cared for but Patton seemed to be attached to Thomas. Patton was near Thomas at all times and wanted his attention every day. Thomas thought it was cute at first until he found a lot of photographs of him in Patton's room. Patton was being snappy towards the other, especially to Janus who snaps back. Thomas had to stop the two from fighting so many times, Patton even started throwing insults at him. Thomas was getting worried about his little doll and his attitude. He pulled up the covers of his bed to find knives underneath. Thomas was in despair, " _Should I be scared?"_ Thomas asked himself as he felt eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last song from the Crybaby album. I hope you enjoyed these little minis for this album and before you ask, yes I have mini-stories for K-12. So seat down and buckle up for the angst.


	9. Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't want to be ignored anymore and he doesn't want to be an actor playing by the rules he was given. Yet, he can't leave in fear of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome guys, gals and non-binary pals, are you reading for these new mini-stories for K-12? I swear hope you are, get you feeling ready. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

_They try to feed you lines you have to memorize_

_You're always hiding behind your Wizard Of Oz disguise_

_Do you even have a brain?_

_You're sticking to a page, you're faking all your pain_

_Yeah, you're bleeding on a stage_

Roman scoffed at the script that he was given and found out he had the least amount of lines. He was gone for most of the episode and he hated that but he couldn't say anything about it. "I hate that _everyone's so soft, everyone's so sensitive_ ," Roman told himself clutching his fist hard. Roman's anger rises, turning his knuckles white from squeezing his fist. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He felt like a hurricane, a storm that will wreak havoc everywhere he lost his cool. He hated being pushed around and he knows that the fandom didn't like him. Why can't they see? Roman has good intentions but he expresses his concerns in an unwarranted manner. Roman regrets how cruel he was to both Logan and Virgil and tried to apologize. Virgil was the one who accepted the apology but Logan refuses to acknowledge that he's trying. The nerd had the guts to say that chasing Thomas's hopes and dreams were about 5% of Thomas's life. Roman never felt so unless. he felt so hurt when Logan said that to his face and all because he wanted to be right. 

What did Roman do after that comment? He decided to defend himself by arguing with Logan about it. The two compromised in the end still having high tensions against each other. Roman breath again trying to remember the good memories. He snapped out of his thoughts hearing the roaring sound of thunder in his realm. Roman looked out the window to see the raindrops fall to the ground and flashes of lighting. Roman cursed to himself before he calmed down the storm within him. The loud sounds of lighting and thunder ceased only leaving the rain behind. Roman sat on his bed, a defeated sigh left him. He didn't mean to get so angry, he hated that feeling so much because it scared the others. It scares Virgil and Patton a lot, Logan was indifferent as always yet Roman knows the judging glares Logan gives him. 

He didn't want the other to worry about him or push him aside with the jab at his ego. Why can't they see that he was trying to get better? Roman wanted to scream and shout about his importance to the group but he was too afraid too. However, Roman doesn't _want to be an actor living in by a script_ yet he was afraid of losing all of them and being shunned. Roman laid on his bed thinking about the Selfishness vs Selfishless video again. Deceit was appealing to Roman and as much as he knows that Deceit is a "villain", he knew what Roman wanted to do. Besides Deceit and Roman work well together if given the opportunity, but he knew it won't work out. He was a light side and he had to be morally right. Patton's words were clear as day, "Roman, I thought you fought for honor!" That hurt a lot because he didn't want to disappoint Patton by agreeing with Deceit. He had to fit in and be on Patton's side when it came to Thomas's morality. He was hiding his true feelings but that didn't stop him from _bleeding on the stage_.


	10. Lunchbox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has second thoughts and Logan is there to help.

_They said, "Hey girl, will you sit with me? Table in the back, Cafeteria C?_

_We can be friends if you want to be, but only when the clock hits three_

_After lunch, we can walk to class, talk about the boys we want to smash_

_Talk about more ways to get a little more cash_

_After that, I'll ignore your ass."_

_Oh, the hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me_

_Photos, more photos_

_They talk about hoes they don't know, oh they talk shit though_

_I don't want no lunchbox friends, no_

_I want someone who understands, oh no_

_Come to my house, let's die together_

_A friendship that lasts forever_

Virgil felt weird when he settled within the light side commons. It was so bright and clean, nothing like the dark, dirty corridor of the dark sides. Virgil stiffened when he heard footsteps coming from behind. "Virgil?" Logan asked as the anxious side looked at the rational side. "How nice to see you here." Logan smiled at Virgil who looked down, Logan noticed Virgil's action and he realized that Virgil wasn't uncomfortable here. The silence filled the air as the two sides stood in the corridor, the time passing every so slowly. Virgil eyed the blank wall in front of him ignoring Logan, he wished that the nerd would just leave him alone. Virgil growled to himself when Logan didn't leave.

"Is there something bothering you Virgil?" Virgil looked at Logan, anger in his eyes. "Nothing is bothering me, Logan. Leave me alone." Virgil was about to sink to go to his room but he stopped hearing Logan's sigh. "Virgil, It's okay to feel uncomfortable. You can tell us how you feel. We won't judge you." Logan explained with a soft tone. Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Just because you quote and quote accept me. You guys will push me away and make me the bad guy again." Virgil said turning away from Logan. Silence again, oh how Virgil hated the silence, it seemed to swallow him whole and tossed him into a pit. Virgil thought about the dark sides, how dark it was and the silence filled the space that the side couldn't get rid of. Virgil felt his anxiety rise before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Virgil, I'm serious. We accept you because you don't want to harm Thomas and you're one of our most valuable sides. Patton loves you and Roman needs time to like you but I think we can work it out." Virgil turned to face Logan, their eyes locking with each other. "I'm sorry, I'm not the greatest at comforting someone but I believe that you need that. You are loved Virgil, don't forget that." 

Virgil felt his heart swell and a small smile formed on his face. "Thanks, Logan." Virgil softly said and went into his room. Logan smiled to himself lightly and went back to his room. The two sides seem so different but they understood each other. Logan and Virgil started to hang out outside of the videos, their relationship growing steadily. This was _a friendship that will last forever,_ the two sides were going to enjoy.


	11. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan seeks answers from Patton who keeps Thomas from being rational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I apologize for Logan's OOC moment, I didn't know how to express his feelings about Patton's reasoning for his actions. I still hope you enjoyed it.

_I'm physically exhausted, tried of my knuckles beating_

_I'm chewing gum to pass this time of sadness_

_Can't you see it? You're too busy seeking selfish wishes_

_Don't care how I'm feeling, you write me up and say it's love_

_I can't believe it_

_Baby, can you meet me tonight in detention?_

_I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension_

_Let me crawl up into your mind, Did I mention?_

_Pretending everything's alright is detention_

Logan was walking towards Patton's room to talk to him about Thomas's mental state and how he was ignored by him. Logan knocked on the door which opened revealing Patton. "Oh! Logan, what brings you here?" Patton asked. Logan stared at the side in front of him taking a deep breath. "We need to talk. You know that Thomas can't think with his emotions in the way Patton." Logan said bluntly not breaking eye contact with Patton. Patton gulped letting the side into his bedroom. Logan entered silently waiting for Patton to answer his question. The logical side was done with dealing with Patton's emotional impulses that affect Thomas's mind. 

"Logan... I know but I don't agree with you because-'' Patton was cut off by Logan. "Because of what Patton? You can't push logic to the side just to make Thomas a better person." He started with a deep growl which scared Patton. Patton was at a loss for words making Logan tsk. "Remember Patton. _Pretending everything is alright_ isn't going to help. I wish you would realize that." Logan softly said looking at a scared Patton. The fatherly side looked at Logan keeping eye contact with him. "Logan, I- I-" Patton stuttered trying to justify his actions, Patton was just trying to protect Thomas. Logan looked upon Patton spewing pathic excuses, Logan felt indifferent to what his friend was trying to do. "Logan, one of my main purposes as being Thomas's morality is to protect him and make sure he's happy," Patton admitted sitting next to Logan. Patton gave Logan a tired smile before he continued, "I don't want Thomas to worry about being a bad person. I want to remind him that he's a great person even with the dark sides being apart of him. I'm just so... I guess I just was too focused on the goals that I ignored you." Patton turned his body away as he felt his sadness coming in. "I want _to pass this time of sadness_ so that Thomas can be a good boy like he always been."

Logan _felt his blood pressure rise_ in anger, " _I can't believe it._ " Logan muttered, he was done with Patton's selfish wishes. "My business here is done. Thank you for your time, I can't listen to you anymore." Logan said, he walked towards the door before he felt his arm being grabbed. "Logan I'm sorry! I am!" Patton cried. Logan shrugged Patton off and walked out of the room. He finally got the answers that he needs, now it was time to fix the problems. 


	12. Orange Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best mini-story but I couldn't find any songs that could fit Patton so this is the best we got.

_ooh, I wish that I can give you my set of eyes_

_'Cause I know your eyes aren't working, mmm_

_I wish I can tell you that you look so fine, so fine_

_But you will find that disconcerting_

_You turn oranges into orange juice_

_Enter there, then spit it out of you_

_Your body is imperfectly perfect_

_Everyone wants what the other one's working_

_No orange juice_

Patton watched as Roman and Remus raced to see who can out imagine the other, Remus being Remus was vulgar as always but it did make Patton and Roman laugh. Patton loved it when the twins were together as a family instead of enemies, it helped the light and dark sides remind themselves that they can be a family. It was so hard after the split to get used to the two chaotic twins. Patton disliked Remus for a bit because it reminded him of Thomas's sins and he shouldn't think about that. Patton couldn't bring himself to hate him, he loved all the sides even if they are considered "evil". He had issues with what they represent and how they present themselves (totally not shade at Deceit) but he still loves them. 

Patton couldn't stop his smile as Roman and Remus tackled each other to the ground, their smiles were ever so prevalent on their faces. The warm feeling of happiness arrayed from the twins who continued to play in Roman's imagination world. Patton tagged alone to make sure that no one got hurt, he was sitting on the grass, playing with the dogs Roman summoned for him. Patton then thought about the past, with the original imagination King, he hasn't said or heard that name in so long. King helped Patton so much when the two dark sides, Deceit and Virgil, appeared in the mindscape. King was so kind to all of them and made sure everyone was so happy. Patton smiled sadly to himself, he shouldn't think about King anymore. He was gone, leaving Roman and Remus as his replacements. It didn't stop Patton from thinking how King would act today if the split didn't happen. 

After a while, Remus had to leave. Patton and Roman waved goodbye at him as the two were now alone. "Roman, are you okay?" Patton asked as the creative side was being uncharacteristically quiet. "I'm okay Patton. I'm just tired." Roman grumbled out avoiding Patton's worried eyes. "Are you sure?" Patton asked him watching Roman think for a bit. "Yeah," Roman grumbled avoiding Patton's eyes. "Roman you can always talk to me. I can help-" Patton stopped as Roman started to shake. "No. No matter what you say you can't help me. You will just push me aside again. Silence filled the air as Roman stood up and walked away. "ROMAN!" Patton yelled out but Roman kept walking. Patton wished that he _could tell him that he's fine_ and not leave Patton worried. Roman didn't care obviously, and Patton knew that he _will find that disconcerting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, One side will have two mini-stories just like Roman (Dollhouse and Pity Party). Guess which side it is. ; )


	13. Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit just wants this to end

_Don't cut me, punch me_

_Just let me go into the nurse's office where I float away_

_I'm pale as the loose-leaf paper they grow_

_Howling out of all my lungs in the snow_

_Yeah, I'm coughing, I'm bleeding, Band-aids won't heal it_

_Cause they hate me, so I'm faking all of, of this_

_So they take me, take me home (home, home)_

_Give me that pink slip of permission, this is old (old, old)_

_I'm tired of wishing I was ditching_

Deceit heard the insults that the others threw at him, he was used to it from both sides. He wasn't wanted anywhere, Remus, his so-called best friend didn't care about him either. Remus will leave Deceit alone most of the time as he hung out with his brother and the light sides. Deceit felt a spike of jealousy from his chest, how did Remus get invited to see the movie but not him. Deceit sucked it up, telling himself that he didn't care. Only if the little white lies he says to himself were true. ' _what went wrong?'_ Deceit asked himself as he sat in his room, holding his pet hognose snake. The little hognose hissed at Deceit making him chuckle. "Cobra, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not scary?" Deceit said to the small snake with a soft motherly tone. Deceit would admit that he babies his snake ~~(because all pet owners do it)~~ and his snake was one of his most valuable friend. Cobra hissed again which made Deceit put him back in his tank. "Love you too buddy." Deceit smiled as he picked up a book from his shelf. 

Deceit needed to distract himself from the hate he gets on a daily bases from everyone, sometimes this makes him want to disappear. Like he can fall and no one will hear, Deceit didn't mind cause he was fine. Only if he can believe that little lie himself. Deceit stood at where he was flipping through the pages, he needed to feel numb or at least stop his thoughts. Deceit unconsciously moved to his bed and sat on it. He was still focused on the book, a book called the outsiders. Deceit read the book finding himself relating to the gang because like Ponyboy and the others he was an outsider according to socs or the light sides. Deceit found it hard to read it if he can relate to the characters since he won't get a happy ending like Ponyboy. Deceit felt the familiar tug of his summoning. Deceit sighed and put the book down as he went to the real world.

Deceit appears next to Logan and was hit with insults. Deceit rolled his eyes at all of them. "I feel so welcomed." Deceit replied sarcasm dripping from his tone. Virgil snarled "Trust me, I don't want you here either." Deceit felt so hurt, hearing that from his former friend but he needed to put on his mask. He can't let Virgil know how much his departure affected him. Deceit wanted to leave but he stayed for Thomas, despite what the other might believe he did care about Thomas. Deceit continued with the video arguing with Virgil and Patton once again. Deceit didn't want to be here anymore, he wasn't welcomed here so he needed to go. He wanted to run far away from his problems like Johnny did and live in solitude forever, away from the hate and find peace. ' _This is old.'_ Deceit told himself as he finished his argument with the two other sides. Deceit was tired, he was _tired of wishing he was ditching_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. The Outsiders is a great book that I recommend you guys to read. It's a short read with likable characters and a great story, or don't that's cool.


	14. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited about this? Cause I am. Oh yeah, another trigger warning I guess.
> 
> TW:
> 
> -Unsympathetic! Patton

_You pull me by my hair so that I don't go nowhere_

_Tell me that you love me but you treat me like I'm there_

_You say the cruelest words they use to break my heart_

_Cause I'm over here working my ass off_

_Why is it so hard to see? (why)_

_If I cut myself, I would bleed (Kill me)_

_I'm just like you, you're like me_

_How perfect and human are we?_

Deceit looked around his surroundings seeing the lies the others desperately tried to hide, of course, he was the only one who can mask the lies. Deceit knew his only function was to lie for Thomas to protect him from danger. At times he just wished that the other sides can respect him for what his purpose is, not by his actual character. Deceit liked making theatre puns for goodness sakes! He sighed as he remembers how life was like before Virgil left or even they split into "light" and "dark" sides. "I don't always speak in lies." He told the light sides during the selfishness vs selflessness episode, he even proved it to them without hesitation yet they still paint him as the bad guy. Deceit wanted to curse at Morality for this, he was the reason why the sides split in the first place and he took Virgil away from him. Deceit hated morality for that the most, Virgil was like a brother to him and one of his closest friends. He remembers Virgil's departure clear as day, he felt so hurt and he was scared, scared that Remus will leave him too. 

Deceit's sadness turned into anger when he found out about why he joined. Patton decided to accept him, how wonderful! He was in disbelief, the person who banished them in the first place accepted Virgil. "That bastard!" Deceit cursed, he remembered Patton's cold stare when he told Deceit about his banishment. He remembered when Patton would tell Deceit that he loved him like the rest of the others. What he didn't know at the time was that it was a lie, now they treat him like _he was never there_ and _say the cruelest words that used to break his heart_. This was all Patton's doing, he was the one who feeds the other two lies about the dark sides. He used Deceit's power for his benefit and to control the other two light sides. Deceit thought the threats Patton gave him, the nightmares that plagued him, he created a monster, a beast that lives in Thomas's head. Deceit wondered how much he screwed up for any of this to happen and how he was a puppet for Patton's pleasure.

The worst insult towards his character was that he didn't serve any purpose in Thomas's life. Why couldn't they see that he was _working his ass off_ to protect Thomas? Deceit was the gatekeeper the one who keeps the others in check. Deceit was self-preservation looking for the best thing for Thomas. Deceit shook his head to get rid of the bad memories and thought about the problems each side had. He looked at the four sides smiling from the darkness, he saw Patton smile, an unseen evil glint covering it. He scoffed at the fake happiness. " _I'm just like you, you're like me."_ Deceit mumbled softly as he heard the whispers of lies, the lies turned into snakes that slithered around the snakelike side. " _How perfect and human are we?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize how much I use Patton as a villain. Geez, I can't give the man a break, can I?


	15. Class fight

_Mommy, why do I feel sad? Should I give him away or feel this bad?_

_"No, no, no! Don't you choke."_

_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat."_

_For the throat, for the throat_

_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat."_

_For the throat, for the throat_

_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat."_

Remus looked down as his brother talking to his best friend Deceit, laughing and talking with big smiles on their faces. He tsked at the two, walking up to the two of them to ask what they wanted to do today. "Hey, Remus." Deceit greeted the other side. Roman playfully rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother, he nudged at him. "What do you want to do today Remus?" Roman asked, waiting for his twin's response. "I'm not sure. Wanna go to the forest in imagination?" Remus asked back which made Roman smiled at him. "What about you Deceit?" Roman asked the small snake-like side. Deceit gave a nod and the three went on their way to the forest. 

On the way there Roman and Deceit started to flirt with each other and sung musicals together. Remus hit his brother's arm, Roman looked at Remus who smiled. "Roman, don't flirt with Deceit. You know I don't like that." Remus whispered into his ear, looking to make sure Deceit didn't hear him. Roman shrugged at Remus and turned his attention to Deceit. Roman and Deceit started to flirt again much to Remus's annoyance. Remus scoffed at the winks and flirting, sure he was kinky but this affection was too much. He faked gagged at the two, made them laugh and blush. "Alright Sweeney Todd, we get it. You _could_ handle our flirting." Deceit teased Remus who just gave him a grin. "Whatever Deceit, at least I don't have a Hemi-" Deceit made Remus put his hand over his mouth to silence him. "Nevermind that. Let's talk about something else." Deceit glared at Remus as he let Remus's hand go. Roman looked on in confusion but decided not to push it. The group continued on their way with a quiet Remus trailing behind. 

Later, Remus joined their conversation while he started talking about Ed Gein, Remus saw from the corner of his eye Roman putting his arm around Deceit's shoulders. Remus felt his jealousy rise, as he felt himself choke. ' _No, no, no! Don't you choke!'_ Remus screamed at himself, ignoring the two trying to talk to him. Remus looked blankly at Roman's throat and he smiled. " _Go for the throat,"_ Remus whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not the song that could fit Remus but hey, at least I tried. Also, the next mini will be the last story! Can you believe that? Finally, Toasty_Marshie is going to finish a story.


	16. Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reflects on his life.

_Sitting in my room, looking at all I've done_

_Everything I wanted has come to fruition_

_I should be happy, but I can't get out my bed_

_Stressing about the voices in my head_

_People gonna say, "If you ever need a break, someone will take your place."_

_People are gonna try, to tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes_

_Just remember_

_Don't let them fuck you, honey, on, oh_

_Don't let them try (ooh)_

_Don't let them hurt you, baby, oh_

_Just say "Recess, I'm tired"_

Thomas smiled at the new comments for the new Sander Sides video. He was happy that the fans enjoyed his content and he wanted to make another one soon but he felt so tired. He had to keep making content to keep himself afloat in the Youtube scene, Vine was gone but that didn't matter. Platforms always come and go, Thomas knows this but that didn't stop his anxiety from rising. Thomas yawned laying on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. _He looked at all he's done coming to fruition_. Thomas felt that something was missing, he had a dedicated fanbase and a great series he loved to do but it felt so incomplete. From a logical standpoint, he was doing well for himself, he had a good income and a place to live. He had food on his plate and clothes in his closet yet he still felt empty. All this success is so foreign to him, yet he didn't regret it because he felt so free, using his creative good or bad to do the videos he enjoyed doing. 

Thomas then remembered what he said in one of the Sander Sides videos "emotions are complicated so just give them time to get it all sorted out." Okay so, that wasn't exactly for words but it got the point across. He loved his job so much and he wasn't going to stop. Besides, it was a recipe for himself that he loves. Thomas was just going to set back and accept it, he's not gonna regret it. He was gonna go and enjoy his life, he was content with making others happy. Thomas just smiled to himself, he decided to think about all this later, right now he was satisfied with his videos and how they were. He might take a break because he knows when he says _I'm tired_ , his fanbase will understand. Thomas also didn't want to overwork himself so, he fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last story, I hope you guys like this series, it was fun writing it. Anyways I have work to do with another story. So, bye guys, I see you in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> : )


End file.
